Filling in the Holes
by JacksTortugaLass
Summary: Black PearlDMC. Ragetti's past is told. A character study of Ragetti. Rated T for later chapters.
1. Part One: An Eye for an Eye

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. If I did, Ragetti would have a girl. Namely, me.

**Spoilers:** Dead Man's Chest!Ragetti and Pintel

**Special Thanks:** To nazgulnumber7 for the seed that became this ficlet.

**Notes:** This won second place at the piratechallenge livejournal community. The prompt was "first time" and you had to include a candle, a secret and debt.

-----------------------------------

Cautiously lifting the candle above his head so he could see better, Ragetti eased out of his bunk and up the stairs to above deck. Setting it down on the railing, he saw Gibbs at the helm and for a minute thought of moving, in fear that he would over hear.

"And?"

Jumping a bit from surprise at the voice, Ragetti turned to find an impatient and sleep deprived Pintel standing before him. Swallowing, he bent his head down, anxious since this was the first time he had ever owned up to his secret, but if anyone should know, Pintel would be the one.

"Come on then." Pintel was getting restless, ever since Ragetti had started to try to read that Bible of his, he had been acting strange. Pintel wouldn't admit to it, but he was worried about his friend. This night meeting came about when Pintel had put his foot down, finally asking what all the weirdness was for.

Ragetti looked around again, lowering his voice, "Jus' figured I was going to tells you one of these days…" Taking a breath to steady himself he nodded, "It's about me eye, see. Lost it in a fight. Over a girl, right? The fella, he took it. Called it … " Snapping his fingers to try and think of the word, Pintel leaned forward.

"A debt?"

"Yeah, that's the one. An' that's why I can't get the glass one we talked about. 'Cause then he'll come after me."

Pintel stayed silent for a minute, thinking this over. "What, you sayin' that hunk of wood's got a curse on it? That's just not possible is it? I mean for that to-"

Ragetti tilted his head, waiting for Pintel to catch on. Did he really have to remind him of the Aztec gold?

Pintel gritted his teeth, usually between the two of them he was considered the smartest. "So how do you beat it?"

Ragetti shrugged, picking up the candle and blowing it out before heading back to his bunk, "I don't."

Pintel was left in the shadows, with more than a few questions on his mind. Apparently, there was more to Ragetti than met the eye.

-----------------------------------

Author's Notes: Thank you for reading! Please review!


	2. Part Two: Of Blood and Man

Filling in the Holes: Part Two: Of Blood and Man

Rating: PG-13, for character death

Genre: Angst/Drama

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Mildred.

------------------------

The nightmare came often. When the words 'steady' or 'easy' were said, he would look around in fear, shaking and afraid that the man was around him, ready to kill him. He had never spoken of it until that night, when Pintel had asked and now, with it fresh on his mind, he went to sleep. He at least tried to sleep, even though he knew he wouldn't be able to. Tonight, the nightmare came in such a strong wave, that Ragetti was practically reliving it, every sword clash and all of the blood soaked floor.

He thought of things out of order -- this always confused Pintel -- but Ragetti stuck to his ways. And so, when the nightmare came, it was just that way.

How every many years ago it was, Ragetti had lost count, not that it truly mattered. The only things that mattered anymore were very few: he had lost this eye, he had been put under a curse that had no end, and the girl he loved was dead. Ragetti never had the chance to tell her.

Mildred Goodrich was dead. She was on the floor face down, her blood soaking the wooden floors around her. Her long blonde hair that Ragetti loved only second to her grey eyes, was ruined. More blood was on Ragetti's hand that was covering where his eye once was. The flow was steady, but he was numb to the pain. The man, whose face Ragetti had blocked out for some unknown reason, remorsed that it was a shame for her to be dead. He had such plans for her, was what he said. His laughter would forever haunt Ragetti when there was silence.

Ragetti cried out, both in pain and in horror that he had failed her.

The rules had been laid down: the girl would be the prize. It wasn't fair, Ragetti thought, that Mildred to be a prize. If anything, she was an angel, someone who had saved him from who he had become. She had taken him in, teaching him of Greek history, of the Bible and things that he thought he would never understand. She wasn't to be fought over like a ship. When the mention of things that the man would do to her rang in Ragetti's ears: a forced marriage, rape, and turning her into a common whore for his profit, Ragetti had drawn his sword without a second thought. The swords clashed, words were spoken, and curses thrown for the man was apparently some sort of wizard and in the end it all came to naught.

He was concentrating so hard that every now and again his hand would lose grip on the handle, the man would taunt him, "Steady...easy on that grip." And when it happened for the last time, Ragetti saw everything move slowly.

She had thrown herself in front of Ragetti to protect him, only to be killed herself. Her flesh torn from where the blade pierced through her back, where the blood seemed to pour through and never stop. A circle of wood rolled his way, landing against his shoe.

When the man left, or when he had told Ragetti of the curse of the wooden eye that was now filling in his hole, Ragetti didn't know. He only kneeled by her body, crying in such a way that he thought he was dying himself.

It was then that he would wake, either by Pintel shaking his shoulder or by his own cries of despair. Pintel would say nothing, motion that the morning had come and there were chores to be done aboard The Black Pearl. When he awoke on his own, Ragetti would close his eye, his hand moving to cover the wooden one and tell the heavens the message that he wished he had told her every day: "I love you."

------------------------

Author's Notes: Thank you for reading! There will be more added to this story, I promise!


	3. Part Three: Weathered Thoughts

Filling in the Holes: Part Three: Weathered Thoughts 

**Rating: ** PG-13, for concerning character death.

**Genre: ** Romance/Drama

**Disclaimer: ** I own nothing but Mildred.

------------------------

Rain.

Snow.

Cold.

Sunlight.

The weather brought memories. And the memories didn't necessarily go with the weather. When there was sunlight, for instance, the memory was dark, the darkest of night. And when it was cold, the memory was warm, as warm as sunlight.

When rain beat a steady rhythm against the roof, it beat into his mind a memory that he wished he could return to.

_The rain was pouring down as he walked through the streets of Port Royal, soaking his clothes to the skin. Shrugging away his thoughts, he trudged through the mud, not bothering to raise his feet but rather slide his boots along. _

_They had fought. He couldn't remember exactly what about, maybe the Bible, or his refusal to learn to read for fear of shame and embarrassment? Either way, he had left the room, choosing to leave her company and spend the night in the rain that had started as soon as he stepped out._

_It seemed fitting that it was raining; he swore he could have seen tears in her eyes._

_"'Getti?"_

_The voice was so soft that he almost missed it. As an afterthought, he stopped but didn't turn around. _

_A hand rested on his arm, and still he didn't move. _

_"Come back, 'Getti, don't catch a death of cold on account of such a thing. I was pushin' too much, that's all." Her small frame moved in front of him, "Please." When he didn't respond, she wrapped her arms around his equally small frame. _

_That was the first time that they had ever really touched and Ragetti was so taken back that he just stood, thinking that maybe he was imagining it. When her gray eyes looked up to his, he placed her arms around her hesitantly, unsure of such things. He felt her warm breath against the open portion of his shirt, and could have sworn the rain had stopped and the skies had cleared. _

_From then on, a simple motion like this was all they needed to fill an uncomfortable silence, which they had more often than not since then._

And when snow fell on the ground, making everything clean and bright at the same time, he smiled with the memory that came along with it.

_"I wonder what everything would look like covered in snow."_

_Ragetti looked up from his primer that she had let him borrow. He hadn't gotten far, not even past the first word, since he never could concentrate when she was around. With one hand on the windowsill and another holding a watering can, she peered outside. She was usually absent minded when he was around, and today was no exception. She always had some chore that she could use as an excuse to spend more time with him._

_Ragetti had noted a week ago about her sudden interest in the weather, but this was the first time she had mentioned it. Putting his book to the side, he joined her at the window. "What's snow look like?"_

_Turning to him, she held in her gasp at how close he was to her and smiled, "I'm told it's white. Tom down at the market said that it made everything look clean and pure…" Her voice drifted off as she looked back to the sky. "I'm so tired of the dirt and ugly colors of the earth that are here."_

_---_

_Handing over all of that month's wages from his job as an assistant barrel maker to the man in the street, Ragetti tried not to grin. Holding his heavy prize, Ragetti thanked the man and quickened his pace so that he could make it to Mildred's home before she did._

_A door creaking made him pause in his actions as he hastily threw the bag he was holding behind a stool. Stopping in her tracks, Mildred frowned at the white-covered floor, looking up to Ragetti with confusion._

_"What-"_

_"The cloud said it couldn't do it outside, it had to come inside and do it's bit of snow. Said the other clouds would make fun of him." He smiled his cheeky grin as her smile formed along with it. Kneeling, she ran her fingers across it, "Didn't think it would be so grainy." _

_Moving in front of her, he shrugged, "It was jus' a little thing. Tried it's best."_

_Taking his hand she squeezed it, her cheeks flushing, "That it did." Catching his gaze, "I love…" Her voice faltered, suddenly shy. She motioned to the sugar-covered floor, "Thank you."_

_He bowed his head in acceptance, an unspoken appreciation for each other amidst the sugar and laughter._

When the cold came, pulling the blanket around him as he slept, the memory gave him something to get through the night.

_The doctor had left, claiming that a chill had taken over her body and there was nothing he could do. Ragetti thought that the man was just upset that they couldn't pay him any more than what they did. Watching the man stumble away into the night, Ragetti turned back to Mildred. She was in the bed, covered with the two blankets that she owned and shaking like she was having a fit. Unsure of what to do, or if she would make it through the night since he knew nothing of how to take care of peopel when they were ill, Ragetti placed a chair beside her bedside, taking her hand in his._

_Mildred opened her eyes; looking to the ceiling before turning her gaze to him, "Remember the snow?"_

_That had been months ago, and yet she remembered in her state? Ragetti was yet again amazed by her, like he always was. "Of course. It made everythin' better, didn' it?"_

_She nodded, "And then we had a fight with it, and for days it never seemed to come out of our hair."_

_"I think I still got some." With his free hand, he ruffled his locks and she laughed again, although this time with an added cough. Stopping his movements immediately, he covered held her hand tighter._

_"You can't leave me." His voice broke as he said this, and looking to the floor to gather his thoughts, he watched as a cockroach crawled across his foot. She deserved so much better than this one room shack, so much more than the one dress that she owned and so much more than he could offer her on his meager earnings. As he thought this, his mind moved forward to a point where they had a little girl to take care of, and despite the fact that nothing else had changed from their current situation, he smiled. He couldn't offer next to anything, and yet he knew what he had to do. They had never spoken of it, but Ragetti felt certain that she was the one for him._

_"I'm not going anywhere." She insisted, propping herself on her elbow, she leaned against the wall, "Unless you're thinking of leaving?" A tease came into her voice but it failed when she noticed the serious look on his face. "Ragetti?"_

_"We should marry." He looked up to her, easing his chair closer to the bed, "We should."_

_"You're just saying this because I'm sick." She eased her hand out of his grasp, catching his eyes when he took hold of it again. _

_"In a year. I'll be gettin' better wages by then and then we…" He flustered, "Children and all…" Noticing her silence, he released his hold on her, "You don' want me…"_

_Trembling slightly more now, she shook her head, "It's not that…" _

_Pulling the blanket to cover her more, he sighed, wanting to tell her all the things he had the courage to in his dreams: that he loved her, deeply and unlike any man had ever loved a woman; that he wanted to take care of her and make sure she was happy with her life, instead of trying to hide the pain of it now. They had discovered long ago that they didn't need words like 'I love you' to say them to each other, but there were times that Ragetti wished he could tell her._

_Closing her eyes, Mildred slid over in the bed, "Come to bed, Ragetti. It's been a long day for both of us."_

_During the nights, he insisted on her taking the bed while he opted for a nearby chair. This was such a turn of events that a long pause stretched between them. _

_"Even in a year we won't have enough for a new bed, and we'll have to practice both of us sleeping in it if we're to be married." Opening one eye to smile to him, she almost laughed at his exaggerated eagerness to lie beside her. Putting his arm around her shaking body, he pulled her close. Pressing her lips against his throat, she sighed despite her shaking as she softly fell asleep._

_The morning sun beamed into their sleeping eyes and Ragetti found himself slightly nervous about what he would find when he opened them. Would she be alive? Was last night just a dream? Had she accepted his proposal? Finding no other option but to look for himself, he found the space where Mildred was last night to be empty._

_"And to think that I was the one who was ill last night. You sleep more than a babe!"_

_Turning over, he was relieved to find her standing with two bowls in her hands. Sitting on the edge of the bed, she offered one to him, "To my future husband and protector of all things cold."_

_Taking the bowl in his hands, he leaned forward and kissed her cheek, "To me wife, who's never allowed to get another cold as long as she lives."_

_Touching the rim of the bowls together in cheers, she grinned, "Fair enough."_

When the sun was shining the path, and it was beating on his back, making him wish that he could wish the sun away, the memory came.

_The dead were to be buried in dark, in secret, in times where no one was about to see the person digging the grave mourning._

_But that wasn't the case. It had been midday when the fight with the strange man had occurred and as Ragetti laid Mildred's body along the grass, he cursed the sun with every fiber of his being. Taking the shovel in his hands he began the grave, counting and committing the number to memory. One hundred. Two hundred. Two hundred and fifty shovelfuls of dirt and a thousand tears shed later, the grave was ready. Easing her into the ground, he stood aboveground, unable to begin to move the pile of dirt atop of her. _

_Hours passed while he stayed silent, looking upon her as if she would stand, brush off her skirts and proclaim that it was just another joke of hers._

_But nothing changed. A worm had crawled across her leg, but that was the only movement. _

_Cursing as the sun beat down on his back, he slowly began to shovel the dirt upon her, wondering what he was to do now that she was gone._

Rain.

Snow.

Cold.

Sunlight.

Of all the changes of weather, the sun was the one that was more powerful than the rest, but Ragetti refused to believe that.

------------------------

Author's Notes: Thank you for reading! There will be more added to the story. I just need to write it :).


	4. Part Four: Calico Skies

Filling in the Holes: Part Four: Calico Skies 

Early in the morning, Ragetti would wake before the others on board The Black Pearl, climb to the crow's nest, and look to the morning sun. This had become a tradition of his; always rising with the sun, making certain that he saw the morning as it started. With the sea wind blowing the sails, Ragetti sighed, his mind drifting off into the past.

_"Red and black sky, lad! Know what that means. Money time for the barrel makers!" _

_Mr. Greene greeted him in the usual optimism as Ragetti came through the door into his shack for work. There could be five feet of rain keeping customers from their place of business and Mr. Greene would always have some upbeat explanation as to how, on that day, they would still earn their keep. _

_Sitting on the stool beside him, Ragetti began his work for the day. "Aye, sir." _

_Things were simple then. He did his work well enough. Even though he was still labeled an apprentice by others, Mr. Greene proudly referred to him as 'his most trusted partner'. There were few people out in the mornings, and as Ragetti and Mr. Greene fell into their routine, something felt different about that day. The wood was the same, as were the pins and the hammer, but something both far off and very near hummed in Ragetti's ears as he worked. Mr. Greene could feel it too, but kept such notions to himself since he didn't want his employee to think he was drunk so early in the day. _

_A small voice broke through both of their thoughts. "Excuse me." _

_Ragetti stood, still looking at his work. "Miss?" But when he looked toward the owner of the voice, all other words failed. She was beautiful. Beyond beautiful, but Ragetti's un-educated mind could not come up with a better word. _

_The girl merely smiled and motioned to a barrel off to the side. "I'd like that one, please." _

_Placing it in front of her, Ragetti still said nothing as he took her payment. The girl nodded, said thank you, and began to carry rather awkwardly the barrel in the direction of her home. _

_Clapping a hand on Ragetti's shoulder, Mr. Greene laughed, "You did good, lad. Granted she's strugglin' and probably thinks ill of you for not offerin' to help…" _

_"I should help?" Ragetti looked from the girl to Mr. Greene. _

_"You want her to come back, don't you? Find out her name?" _

_Ragetti cast a glance toward the barrel that wasn't even halfway made and Mr. Greene waved his hand aside, "No worries. Jus' go get a name and be done with it." _

_She hadn't gotten far, so Ragetti's trip to her side wasn't one that took his breath away. And yet, as he slowed down to walk along beside her he found he couldn't say anything. _

_Stopping, the girl set the barrel down. "Yes?" _

_Shaking his head to clear his mind, "Didn't ask your name." _

_"For the records?" At Ragetti's confused look, she clarified, "Customer records?" _

_"Aye, … that." His tone was unconvincing, but the girl smiled just the same. _

_"Mildred Goodrich." Tilting her head to the side, "And yours? … For my records." _

_Making sure that no one was around to hear, he leaned towards her, lowering his voice. "Leonardo Ragetti." Shaking his head, he straightened up, "But everyone jus' calls me Ragetti." _

_Mildred nodded, "A pleasure… Ragetti." _

_He nodded, remembering why else he had come, "Need help?" _

_"I'll get home in time, thank you." When Ragetti looked crestfallen, she laughed softly, "I would enjoy the company all the same." _

_Mildred came often to the barrel maker's shop many days during the following weeks and Mr. Greene felt honored to see such a quiet romance form. _

Blinking through the memories, Ragetti smiled. His day had started just like the days before it, and for that he was glad. Climbing back down to the deck, he snuck back into his bunk, certain that no one had yet caught on to his tradition of sorts.

Pintel opened an eye, staring at the crew that was lying in their cots. "Any word of this and I'll make you go meet Davy Jones once this here curse is off us. Got it?" Hearing Ragetti's footsteps as he came down the stairs he and the others pretended to be asleep.

After a few moments, Pintel opened his eyes and grinned to see that everyone had taken his threat to their non-beating hearts. 


	5. Part Five: Cracked Bowl, Scarred Heart

Filling in the Holes: Part Five: Cracked Bowl, Scarred Heart

Don't sue; I don't own a thing except Mildred.

---------------------------

Ragetti ate from a bowl that was cracked and was one more meal shy away from being overused. He drank from it too, but that was either before or after he ate. He only had the one bowl, and never used another. When Pintel asked if he would want another, Ragetti would mumble something along the lines that it wasn't right or that she wasn't there to trade off with. Who he meant by 'she' no one seemed to know. It wasn't as if anyone cared what the wonky-eyed man meant, anyway. Pintel seemed to know, but in truth he had only just heard a moment of Ragetti's past a few nights ago, a little bit about his eye and the girl that he had cared so much for.

Pintel did know one thing for certain: that for one day out of every month Ragetti would claim that the bowl couldn't be found, he would pull away from his usual self and become withdrawn and seemed to grieve during the day. He would refuse to eat, even when Pintel pushed a bowl toward him in hopes that he would take it. Every month Pintel tried this, and every month, he grew more and more worried about his friend. Today was no different and despite the telling of his mind that he shouldn't, Pintel pushed a little further into his friend's unknown past.

"C'mon, Rags. Jus' a bowl…ain't no different…"

Shaking his head, Ragetti pushed it aside, "Not today, Pinters. It's not hers. Not righ' for me to. I said I'd take care of her and so I gots to do this. That's what I learned from her: bein' a gentleman."

Thinking that if he could get the truth behind this bowl mystery out of him, that maybe he could get him to eat, Pintel pushed farther, "Who? That girl that you fought over?"

"Aye. Mildred." Tracing the grain in the table, a look of pure sadness came over him. "She only had two so we shared, see? An' I jus' can't find it today since she…" Closing his eyes, he placed a hand over his right one, falling silent again.

Pintel leaned forward, still not understanding and wanting so hard to help. "Rags…what…"

It all came out in a rush; as if Ragetti said it fast, it wouldn't hurt as bad to remember. "She got killed 'cause o' me. An' the bowl's the only thing I gots. I buried her, and she didn' have no pictures so this is it. An' I can't use it today. She died today." Taking in a shaking breath, Ragetti turned to Pintel, "Don' make me go on, Pinters, don' make me tell no more. Not today…"

Ashamed that he had pushed his friend so far, Pintel nodded, laying a hand on his friend's shoulder, "Alright, Rags, no more."

That night Pintel found himself finding a bit of respect for Ragetti and his ways, as he watched his friend fight off a nightmare. Underneath Ragetti's hammock was the bowl, directly where it was the day before. Frowning slightly, Pintel looked back to Ragetti and it was then that the pieces fell together. Ragetti hid it from himself, to punish himself for, in his mind, causing Mildred's death.

Closing his eyes, he tried to think of something he could do to help Ragetti through his pain and came up with nothing. There were deep scars running through Ragetti's heart; that was for sure, just like the bowl that he cherished above all else. As Pintel eased into a dream he found himself wishing that if only Rags' Mildred was here, that Ragetti would be whole.

---------------------------

Thank you for reading! Please review.


	6. Part Six: Flowers

Filling in the Holes: Part Six: Flowers

Don't sue please; I own nothing but Mildred.

-------------------------------

It had become a tradition between them for Ragetti to leave a flower on a chair, as a way of signaling that he had gone, but would return. For a week there was no flower to greet Mildred when she woke, and she began to grow worried about him.

Mr. Greene offered Ragetti a higher position at the shop, meaning longer shifts, and less time spent with Mildred, but more money. When the moment came Ragetti took it, with great hesitation and without telling Mildred. He knew that not telling her was not the best choice but he did it anyway, thinking that it was for the best.

It had been a few months since his proposal to her and he had been working more steadily now. A few moments were all they had and wit this new position, even that would be taken away.

The change was something that caused a hovering tension in the small one room shack. They no longer crossed paths and Ragetti was beginning to think that he was going to lose her. But what was he to do? He had to support her and their future together, and to do so he had to work. Leaving in the early mornings before she woke and coming home to find her asleep, Ragetti's doubts soon turned into such a gripping fear that he began to leave the house even earlier just so he wouldn't have to deal with the pressure of her being so close and yet so far away.

One morning he felt a hand on his shoulder and turning found a very tired Mildred standing before him.

"You're up and early. It's not time for work yet, 'Getti. Are you off to see your mistress?" She teased, tugging on his jacket. She was always so positive, even when it took Ragetti a few minutes to register thoughts, she was ahead of him, talking at an excited pace about the comings and goings of Port Royal.

Shrugging her hand aside roughly, Ragetti said nothing as he left for work.

Mildred frowned, completely taken aback by his behavior. Leaning against the doorway, she watched him walk away. They had never fought or argued in the past so Mildred had no idea what to do. Thinking that letting him alone for a while would be best, she closed the door behind her, but she couldn't help but feel a deep concern grow as she did so.

The night came and went with no sign of Ragetti and Mildred stayed awake with a watchful eye on the door just in case. Exhaustion soon took over and when she woke the next morning she was still alone. Frowning slightly, she tried to keep her mind focused and not that perhaps he was with someone else. Forcing herself to go along with her daily routine, she couldn't help but find herself watching the door throughout the day. That night was spent like the night before that, with her sitting in the chair facing the door, knowing that he wasn't going to come through it.

"'Getti!" Her legs weren't ready to stand so abruptly and so she stumbled before regaining her balance. Shaking her head to clear the sleep from her mind, she rushed forward, throwing her arms around him. "You're home."

"Aye." Came the quiet reply, he turned, shifting his weight to accommodate her frame against his own. "I'm sorry. I jus' … I gots to keep goin'. If I don't we won't have enough to live on. I can't stay, if I do, I'll lose wages and then I won't be able to marry you like I want to." Wringing his hands together, he stared at the floor, "I jus' need a few more days an' then I'll be used to the work. I didn' mean to not come back, honest."

In novels, Mildred thought, this was the time for the woman to place a hand over her 'fluttering' heart and take the man and his troubles to the side. Smiling at Ragetti's sincere apology, she took his hand in hers, "I'm sure Mr. Greene will understand that you're being overworked. You can work, 'Getti, just tell me next time, that's all I ask."

Surprise came in to Ragetti's eyes, "You mean, you still want me? You're not gonna go? After our row and all?"

Laughing, she kissed his cheek, "Only if you get some rest. And promise to take it easier from now on."

Overcome with relief, Ragetti hugged her and without thinking, kissed her on the lips.

From next morning on there was a mountain of white oleanders on the chair.

-------------------------------

Thank you for reading! Please review.


	7. Part Seven: Loss

Filling in the Holes: Part Seven: Loss

I own nothing except Mildred.

--------------------------------

With his eye fixed on the floor, he rocked back and forth.

Mildred's bowl.

It was gone.

Not gone in the sense that it was lost and Pintel had to go and find it; but it was gone in the sense that it was never to be found again. It would never comfort him in the nights when he woke from the nightmare. It would never be there to remind him of the memories of her. And now that it was gone, it was as if she had died all over again. At least when he held it, he could burry the thoughts of her really being gone away. But now he had nothing to hide behind, nothing to feed his thoughts that she was waiting for him.

He truly was alone now. He was surrounded by people and yet felt so very alone.

Tia went from person to person offering a cup to drink from. Ragetti stopped rocking, stared at the tray. Picking one up hesitantly he looked to Pintel. With a shaking hand he lifted it to his lips and drank a bit of the liquid. Clutching the cup with both hands, he returned to stare at the floor. What was he to do now?

Part of him wanted to walk away from everyone, find a corner and let out the dam behind his eye. Another part wanted to do something that he had never done: lashed out. It wasn't in Ragetti's nature to lash out, he knew better than to even try. Pintel was better then him at it. But now…now, with nothing left to him but a screaming, aching void where his heart once was and a head full of memories that faded a little more each day, it didn't matter. It wouldn't matter how much abuse his body sustained if he could just loose himself for a little while, and make someone else feel a small part of the pain he lived with every waking moment. She was gone; didn't they understand? No more would she come to him in a brief moment between dream and nightmare, no more would she be the one to lift him up when all he felt like doing was crawl along. There was nothing he could do to bring her back.

Looking over to Pintel in hopes of getting support, he found Pintel to be just as sad as he was. Frowning slightly in confusion as to why his friend would be that upset over the loss of Mildred's bowl, it dawned on him. Wiping his face dry of the tears, he felt a heavy settle upon his grief. While he had been thinking about himself all this time, concerned only with Mildred and his own losses, the others were mourning for Captain Jack.

Gibbs had started a toast, and Ragetti followed his lead, "Never another like Captain Jack". Pintel said his sentiments, as did Elizabeth.

A quiet moment passed over everyone.

Things happened, Will asked Elizabeth if something could be done to bring back Jack, Tia asked what they would all do, Gibbs was the first to proclaim loyalties. The others soon followed. And then Tia drew her attention to the stairs. Confused, Ragetti shifted to get a better look.

"So, tell me, what's become of my ship?"

No one could do anything but look on as he bit into his apple and laughed. Barbossa had been shot, known to be dead, and yet here he stood. Ragetti, who should have been just as shocked as they were, was looking past Barbossa, a look of anxious determination on his face.

Pintel glanced over to see how his friend was reacting to the situation, only to find Ragetti's eyes narrowed. Pintel didn't understand what it meant but he could tell that Ragetti would never rest until he got what he desired above all else.

Mildred.

--------------------------------

Author's Notes. I'm a now college freshman so updates to this will be few and far between. I refuse to let this story die; so no worries, dear readers; it will get finished. I just ask for patience and understanding. Thank you.


	8. Part Eight: Among the Fields of Gold

Filling in the Holes

Part Eight: Among the Fields of Gold

---------------------------------------------------------

Movement passed in a flurry. Time had also passed, but how much time and what happened in it Ragetti didn't know. Nor did he care. Looking down to the floor, trailing the grain of the wood beneath his feet, he moved for no one. Pintel watched his friend carefully, and realizing that he wouldn't move, stood and followed the others outside, giving Ragetti the alone time that he so sorely needed.

"We are broken, but we are moving still."

Turning his head up at the female voice, he nodded, not fully understanding what Tia Dalma was saying.

Seating herself behind her table, she looked down to the maps upon it, "Your Mildred. You want to see her, yes?"

His mind suddenly became clear and he stood in a hurry. He didn't bother to think on how Tia knew Mildred's name. "Can you...can you bring her back?"

"It is not such a simple thing. I need the item first…" Squinting at a place on the map, she looked back to him, "Do you know what she carried when she died?"

Ragetti closed his eyes he strained to remember: The dirt. The blood. The cries of victorious laughter from his nameless opponent. But an item? Ragetti shook his head, "Nothing, she had nothing in her hands."

Tia watched him carefully, "Did she die by someone else?"

Ragetti nodded, ashamed that he had not protected her better, "Y-yes."

"Then they must have it. I need it before she can come back." She said it as if it was as simple as fetching water from a well.

Ragetti's eyes snapped open, "How can I find it? I don't know the man, or what she had…" Running a hand through his hair, he struggled to force himself to not think of never seeing her again. It seemed as soon as the hope of having her back came to him, it was taken away.

Seeing Ragetti's defeat, she looked closer to the map, starting to smile slightly, "For her to fully come back, that is what needs to be done. Perhaps you could find out from her? I can give you one night."

Ragetti stepped forward, gladly taking the option; maybe he could find the man or what the item was. Maybe both. "Could you?"

"It is already done. She is as she was before she died." Looking past him, she nodded, "In there."

Turning, Ragetti saw a door. Had it always been there? He couldn't remember now that he went towards it. Looking back to Tia, who said nothing but gave him an encouraging nod, he looked to the door once more.

Hesitating slightly, Ragetti opened the door, stepping through he was surprised to find himself among a field of flowers. White and gold petals shone as if the sun was on them, falling forward and back through the gentle breeze. Turning to look at the door, he found it gone. Looking back around him, he started when his eyes fell upon a person not a few feet in front of him.

Mildred was there. Standing there, looking to him with a playfully cross expression on her face. "'Getti, you're not to come here to meet me. We were to meet with Tom, remember?" Holding out her hand to him, she smiled to show she was joking with him.

Ragetti processed none of this, staring at her. Was this a dream? Had the witch tricked him? Maybe his dreams had finally become so real that now he was living in them. The brightness of the field and the fact that Mildred was there in front of him made him feel dizzy. All he had to do was to take her hand and then he would be at rest finally.

Frowning slightly, Mildred stepped towards him, "'Getti? What's the matter?"

Shaking his head, he closed his eyes. This couldn't be real, he thought to himself, could it?

A small hand was placed on his arm and before he could gather himself, he collapsed into her arms, overtaken with emotion, "It's you."

Wrapping her arms around him, she smiled, "Of course it's me, who'd you expect? Your other soon to be wife?"

Taking a step back, he took her face in his hands, "You're finally here with me…"

Tilting her head to the side, she studied him. Unable to come up with a reason for his oddness she kissed him on the cheek, "You're being so strange. Where else have I been?"

He stared at her, her dress as dirty and filthy as it always had been, her hair was messy from where she would tumble it around in mid-thought, and her feet were bare. It was just as if she had been…Ragetti pulled her close to him again as he realized his next words were 'brought back from the dead'.

"Too far away, that's where you've been." Without a bit of the shyness that he usually did when kissing her, Ragetti captured her lips.

Grinning at her, he laughed as she blushed deeply. "I should 'go away' more often." Her eyes shining as she took his hand, walking along the field, "I was just about to go meet Tom from the marketplace; where you were supposed to meet me, remember?"

Ragetti felt something click into place. "Tom…"

"Yes, he offered to help us with the wedding in a few days. Don't you remember?" Digging past a particular high bunch of flowers, she stood, in her hand a pocket watch. Placing it into his, she looked up to him, "So will you come?"

"He'll fight me…" Now he understood, now he could bring her back for real, not just for this one night. He could find the man now, fight him, and bring her back. Putting it into his pocket, he took her hands, "Go tomorrow morning."

"He'll be busy tomorrow, I'll have to-"

Ragetti interrupted her with another kiss, whispering into her ear, he almost pleaded with her, "Please. Let's just stay together…."

Mildred shuddered briefly; he knew her weaknesses well. Feeling his stubble against her cheek, "Okay, I'll wait."

Resting against him, looking out into the fields that seemed to go on forever, they were silent for a while. She nudged him, "You're not sleeping."

"Neither are you."

"This is all a part of some plan, isn't it?"

Nodding, he took a few strands of her hair in his fingers. The sun was slowly going down, Ragetti strained to count how many hours until morning, until she left him again, until he was left alone in the world once more. He wasn't sure how he would handle losing her again.

"Tell me what you're up to."

Ragetti smiled, shaking his head slightly, he came here to know who the man was. What the item was. But then once he knew that, what was he to do? Go and fight this man only to lose again? "Don't know, really."

Mildred watched him, frowning slightly, "Leo…you never kept something from me before."

Ragetti could tell that she was angry now. Well, her version of anger which only involved getting worried and using his first name. Smiling slightly at the endearment of it, he nodded, "Why are you seeing Tom?"

"Is that what this is about? You think-"

"No, never. I jus'. I need to know why…an' what you're carryin'."

"I'm as empty as I always was, not carryin' any…." Mildred laughed, "You mean when I was going? Your watch of course. You were supposed to meet me so I could give it to you properly."

"Where'd you get it?"

"From Tom. I thought it would cost more than what I had, but it wasn't." Taking it from his hand, she ran her thumb over the front of it, "I thought it was something a gentleman would have."

Ragetti said nothing to this but kicked off his shoes, smiling as he felt her feet rest on his. The stars seemed to come together slowly in the sky and Ragetti thanked them for their slow actions tonight. The more stars, the less time he had with her. Resting on his back, he pulled her with him.

Muttering against his neck, she took his hand, tracing a ring on his finger. "We're not really going to sleep tonight, are we?"

Smiling, he nodded, "That's the plan."

Sleep did happen that night, for when Ragetti woke with a start Mildred was gone. Sun shone through fields, but Ragetti felt cold. When, why had he closed his eyes? Not bothering to put on his shoes, he stood, looking around aimlessly, finding nothing but more flowers. Thinking that maybe she had left without telling him, that she had really gone again for good…

"Leaving me already?"

Mildred stood behind him, a bowl in each hand. "Want breakfast?"

Ragetti now wished that he had been able to provide for her better. Every pence he made was given to her since she could not work. And where had she spent it? All on a watch, for him. A sense of great guilt crept over him as he took a bowl from her hand, kissing her cheek, and sitting across from her.

"After we meet with Tom, do you have any plans?"

Ragetti looked to her. Yes, he had plans. He was going to marry her, take her home, and give her children. Read her books, tell her stories, introduce her to Pintel and never let her out of his sight.

"Ragetti?"

Shaking out of his thoughts, he lifted the bowl to his mouth, only to find it gone.

"Ragetti?"

Confused, he looked up, seeing Mildred smile to him. Reaching for her, his hands went through her. Mildred did nothing to show that she had felt him, staring ahead with a calm expression on her face. The flowers next to them were turning black, crumbling and falling away. Then the row beside that, and outward as if something from the ground was destroying them. Soon their blackness was covering her, burring her slowly.

"Ragetti?"

As the flowers were destroyed, as Mildred got fainter and more buried, Ragetti understood. His time was up, and she was leaving him. Somehow this was worse than her death.

"Mildred!" Struggling to put his arms around someone that wasn't there, he felt the tears falling.

"Leo, it's alright."

Shutting his eyes tightly, he finally gave up trying to hold her, taking fistfuls of the blackened flowers instead. "I can't lose you again."

"You won't. She will be waiting for you."

"Rags?"

Opening his eyes, Mildred was now gone, the field and the sky with her. He was on his knees in the middle of the floor of Tia Dalma's shack. Feeling Pintel's hand rest on his shoulder, Ragetti stood shakily. Facing Tia, he swallowed, trying to compose himself.

"I know what I have to do."

Tia nodded, kneeling down to pick something off of the floor. "That you do." Handing it to him.

Ragetti took the watch, running his thumb across the top of it; he gripped it as if it was a lifeline to Mildred. "I know what has to be done."

Pintel glanced between the two of them, utterly lost, but knowing that now nothing would stop Ragetti. Nothing before ever could stop him from getting Mildred, but whatever had just happened to him, whatever he had just been through, seemed to give him even more strength and desire for saving her.

--------------------

Author's Notes: I am so sorry for the terribly long wait that you have had to endure for this story to continue. Life and such caught up with me so I was unable to work on this story. Part Nine and Ten are in the works but fall semester starts soon and I'll be busy. But I will try to finish this before the year is out. Please forgive me, dear readers, for pulling you along and I hope you enjoyed this latest part of Ragetti's tale. Thank you for reading and being so supportive as always.


End file.
